Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, and to a display device, which is capable of accurately compensating for deterioration of pixels, and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
Various flat panel display devices capable of decreasing weight and volume have been developed. The flat panel display device may include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, and/or an organic light emitting display device.
The organic light emitting display device among the flat panel display devices displays an image by using an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) which generates light by a re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device may have a high response speed and may be driven with low power consumption.
However, the OLED and a transistor included in a pixel gradually deteriorate by use over time. Such gradual deterioration eventually deviate brightness between pixels. Such brightness deviation may generate brightness bruising in the organic light emitting display device, which may degrade an image quality.
In order to compensate for brightness deviations between the pixels due to deterioration, various methods have been studied. For example, a method of compensating for image data according to an accumulation value obtained by accumulating a pixel value supplied to each of the pixels has been known in the art.
According to the method, a compensation value for each of the pixels is calculated by substituting an accumulation value of each of the pixels to a predefined lifespan model formula of the pixel. However, the lifespan model formula of the pixel is a formula calculated by generally reflecting a characteristic of a panel, and when a lifespan characteristic is different between the panels or in each pixel within the panel, a parameter of the lifespan model formula of the pixel does not correspond to a parameter of an actual pixel, and it is not properly compensated.